


Silence in the noice

by rinnn0911



Category: Psycho-Pass, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnn0911/pseuds/rinnn0911
Summary: · 咒术回战与心理测量者(Psycho pass)的综漫文· 心理测量者世界观，有引用一些咒回名场面· ooc归我，文笔不好之处请见谅· 近未来咒回，没有诅咒· 全文4.5k本篇summary：五条悟是刑事课一系的监视官，与执行官夏油杰和分析官家入硝子曾是警校同窗。虎杖悠仁在爷爷去世后，色相逐渐浑浊。五条悟与夏油杰到达现场后准备将人逮捕时竟然发现了……？伏黑惠是警校的学生，目前在五条悟手下的刑事课一系当实习生一切ok就欢迎光临（？）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Silence in the noice

夜幕降临，漆黑的夜空中不见点点繁星，只有一轮峨眉月挂在空中。孤独的银白被高楼大厦的灯光映得褪色，不见一点生机。  
刑事课一系办公室内，五条悟靠着椅背，双腿交叉放在办公桌上，一副百无聊赖的模样把玩着自己的墨镜。  
墨镜反射着天上的峨眉月那惨白又微弱的月光，在这漆黑的镜片里显得弱小又无助。  
夏油杰望着闲得发慌的上司，无奈地笑了笑，继续埋头处理公务。  
“呐，杰——”  
五条悟重新把墨镜戴好，把双腿从桌上移下，换成趴在桌上的姿势。  
“你说，今天会不会有案子呢？”  
“我怎么知道呢。”夏油杰顿了顿，“希望没有吧，今天只有我们两个值班。”  
“硝子也在啊。”  
五条悟从抽屉里拿出黑色眼罩，无聊地拉扯着。  
“硝子本来就需要一直待命。”  
“哈啊——”  
五条悟伸了个懒腰，转过身看向身后落地玻璃外的夜景。  
“你这么无聊，不如来帮我处理公务吧。”夏油杰笑着说道。  
“我不。”五条悟坚决地说道，“最强的监视官不干这事。”  
夏油杰闻言，轻笑。  
不管是从前在警校学习时，或是现在在公安局就职后，五条悟的性格从来没有变过。  
作为同伴，他绝对是值得信赖的可靠伙伴；作为公安，他则是让世人仰慕又畏惧的存在。  
五条悟拥有过人的实力，不管是远超他人的体能和耐力，过人的思考和冷静的判断能力，甚至连家世和背景，他都比任何人高出一等。  
天赋异禀的他当上监视官后，就没有任何一个潜在犯能逃过他的裁决。  
五条悟湛蓝的眼眸映着窗外的繁华景象，然而眼前的景色却无法勾起他的兴趣。  
那微弱的月光倒是勾起了他的心思。  
真无聊啊，这个世界。  
他这么想道。

虎杖悠仁从殡仪馆回到自己居住的破旧公寓后锁上门，连灯和电扇都还没开就往沙发上躺去。  
“你很强，要尽你所能去帮助他人。”  
开什么玩笑呢，我说到底也只是个普通人啊……  
“你要在众人的簇拥下死去。”  
普通人应该做不到吧……  
虎杖悠仁自幼和爷爷相依为命，一直到爷爷去世为止，也就在今早。  
爷爷临终前所说的话如诅咒般在他的脑海里挥之不去。  
虎杖悠仁还只是个高中生的年纪，就算能够承受得住亲人离世的痛苦，他也还来不及在脑海里描绘出接下来的日子，以及适应这突如其来的转变。  
虎杖悠仁并不是没有心理准备，他早在爷爷病倒后就已经开始考虑自己以后的生活。只是没想到这一天会这么快到来，快得让他措手不及。  
只能走一步算一步了吧！  
虎杖悠仁重新整理好自己的思绪，他从沙发上坐起身，正打算洗个热水澡让自己冷静下来——  
他失去了意识。  
就在这时，警报器拉响了。

哔哔——哔哔——

五条悟盯着桌上显示着来电通知的智慧型手表，饶有兴致地按下了接听键。  
“我亲爱的实习生伏黑，打给我有什么事吗？”  
“……请不要这样叫我，五条监视官。”  
“好的，亲爱的实习生伏黑。”  
“……在我家附近距离约3公里外的公寓警报器被拉响了。”  
“谁的色相浑浊了。”  
夏油杰闻言，抬起头望向五条悟。  
只见五条悟的脸色非常难看，盯着通话界面的眼神锐利得似是可以把屏幕看穿。  
“不知道，我现在正在赶过去。”电话那头的伏黑惠顿了顿，“我能争取的时间不多，你快带着夏油执行官和支配者过来吧，有你们两个应该就可以了。”  
“啊，我知道了。硝子那边我来通知。”  
“麻烦你了，五条监视官。”  
“嗯，你小心行动。”  
伏黑惠率先挂了电话，五条悟看着智慧型手表上的“通话结束”界面消失后，从办公椅上站起身。  
“杰，帮我通知硝子，我们现在赶过去。”五条悟边说边穿上西装外套，“啊，我要潜在犯最准确的坐标，一分钟内要知道。还有，跟硝子说不要出动其他人手，有我在就可以解决了。”  
夏油杰的额头爆出了井字。  
这家伙为什么总爱在执行官行动前抢先行动，搞得自己根本不像个监视官。夏油杰在心里默默吐槽这位上司。  
“杰，快点呀，记得带上支配者哦——”  
“闭嘴，五条悟。”

“潜在犯名叫虎杖悠仁，今年16岁，在籍高中生。之前做的色相检测都符合标准。”  
警车上，五条悟坐在驾驶座上心不在焉地听着夏油杰和加家入硝子对话，同时分析着现有的情报。  
“父母早已离世，与他相依为命的爷爷今早也离世了，遗体明晚会在殡仪馆安排火化。”  
这听起来是虎杖悠仁这个少年心里最痛苦的事情，却被执行任务的公安用着如陈述报告内容般沉着冷静的语气说出口。  
啊，是心里打击太大了么。  
五条悟听着家入硝子说着那名少年的事情，脑中冒出了这么一句话。  
“硝子，”五条悟转过头看着夏油杰的智慧型手表上显示的通话界面，“虎杖悠仁现在在哪里？”  
“还在公寓里呢，公寓外的监视器没发现他走出公寓的踪影。”家入硝子答道，“从其他的监视器里也看不见他的身影，也许已经藏在死角了，你们到现场后小心点。”  
“伏黑呢？”  
“伏黑在公寓下，没上楼。”  
“那好吧，监视器如果看到虎杖悠仁了，麻烦再通知我。”五条悟边说边把视线移到前方的路况，“伏黑那边，到现场后我们会和他会合。”  
“好，先这样吧，准确的坐标都发给你们了。”  
说罢，家入硝子挂了夏油杰的电话。  
“杰，有什么作战计划吗？”五条悟的双手垫在脑后，漫不经心的对夏油杰说道。  
夏油杰轻笑一声，“没什么计划。看对方的色相决定。”  
“是啊。”五条悟转头看向车窗外不停倒退的景色，突然若有所思道，“但他才16岁哦。”  
“不管是送进矫正设施，或是当场处决，都不是我们能控制的。”夏油杰也和五条悟拥有相同的感受，“西比拉很残酷。”  
五条悟沉默了。  
他一直在想，被西比拉系统控制的世界，真的有他们看起来的那么好吗？很显然是没有的。  
悲剧一天到晚都在发生，西比拉也从不对他们手下留情。  
除了像五条悟这样的免罪体质者。

公安机器人抵达了虎杖悠仁所居住的公寓后，很快就包围了公寓四周并拉起警戒线。在此之前，公寓里的居民也都在公寓管理层人员的领导下进行疏散了。  
现在整栋公寓里只有虎杖悠仁一人。  
「携带型心理诊断，镇压执法系统，支配者，启动完毕。」  
「用户认证，五条悟监视官，所属公安局刑事课。」  
「用户认证，夏油杰执行官，所属公安局刑事课。」  
「身份确认完毕。」  
五条悟与夏油杰手持支配者，与正在和公寓管理人交代事项的伏黑惠会合。  
“五条监视官，夏油执行官。”伏黑惠与公寓管理人结束谈话后，与五条悟和夏油杰打了声招呼，“虎杖悠仁在他住的公寓单位里面，三楼。”  
“嗯，我知道。”五条悟湛蓝的眼眸闪过一抹亮绿色，那是支配者在确认使用者时会扫描使用者眼球进行生物检测时产生的。  
“走吧，杰。”  
“请……请等一下！”  
五条悟转过身，只见伏黑惠神色有些紧张，似是欲言又止。  
“伏黑，说吧。”五条悟对伏黑惠笑了笑，示意他别紧张。  
“……请不要对虎杖悠仁执行致死模式。”  
“哦？”五条悟饶有兴致地凑近伏黑惠，用蓝眸盯着他慌张的神色，“是私人请求吗？”  
“……是。所以请想想办法，五条监视官。”  
“有趣！好，我帮你想办法。”  
伏黑惠目送五条悟和夏油杰走进公寓里，在一片嘈杂中沉默了。

五条悟和夏油杰来到三楼，虎杖悠仁所居住的公寓单位前。  
望着这扇被漆成浅褐色的门，两人像是心有灵犀一般互相对视后点了点头。  
随后，五条悟伸出细长的手，往那扇门上敲了敲。  
“虎杖悠仁在吗？”  
五条悟见迟迟没人回应，正在纳闷是不是小孩儿害怕身为公安的自己而不敢开门，正欲准备再扯开嗓子时，门突然从里面被人用蛮力撞开了。  
五条悟和夏油杰及时闪躲到了一旁，并未看清撞门的是不是虎杖悠仁，一道黑影就从屋里跑出，速度快如闪电。  
夏油杰正想起身去追，五条悟就已经率先冲上去。  
也只有他会抢先在执行官行动前动身了。夏油杰想道，随后也跟着五条悟追上去。  
破旧公寓的楼梯间并没有安装电灯，只有周围建筑物的灯光和天上的那一轮惨白勉强为三人照明。  
黑影并没有往下逃，而是往上跑。  
往上跑只有天台，而且这栋公寓看起来也不像是有其他逃生路线的样子，为什么他会想往上跑？夏油杰如此想着，百思不得其解。  
黑影在通往天台的门前稍作停顿，开门的动作在五条悟眼里成了他最大的破绽。趁着他的手握着门把的那一刻，五条悟向前一扑，手臂紧紧抵住他的颈项。对方为了挣脱五条悟，在挣扎中把门给踢开，用坏掉的门当掩体逃了出去。  
“好家伙！”  
五条悟一个飞踢把对方压倒在地，将对方的双手反扣在他身后，使其动弹不得。  
“小孩儿，你没犯罪，跑什么呢？”五条悟似笑非笑地说道，“你乖一点，我就等你的犯罪指数降到100才处决你，好不？虽然我还不知道你的指数是多少。”  
“开什么玩笑！”对方愤愤地开口道，“还有，我不是什么小孩儿。西比拉的走狗就别碰我了，我讨厌那玩意儿。”  
五条悟的额头罕见的爆了井字。  
“你说谁是西比拉的走狗呢，嗯？”五条悟坏笑道，“来让西比拉的走狗看看你是谁啊？”  
五条悟使出蛮力把对方的肩膀掐疼了，掰过他的侧脸一看，顿时惊了。  
是虎杖悠仁没错，可是又不是虎杖悠仁。  
直觉告诉他，这不是虎杖悠仁。  
方才，家入硝子传来的虎杖悠仁的个人资料里也包括虎杖悠仁的照片，虽然这个人无论是发色，肤色和脸型都十分神似虎杖悠仁，但他脸上那诡异的刺青和那仿佛伤口似的位于两只眼睛下方的另外两只眼睛，足以证明这人不是真正的虎杖悠仁。  
难道真的虎杖悠仁已经逃走了吗？  
不，应该不太可能……  
“悟，怎么样了？”  
夏油杰刚好赶到，下意识举起手里的支配者瞄准五条悟身下的虎杖悠仁。  
「犯罪系数超过700，为执行对象。执行模式，致命消除模式。」  
犯罪指数超过了700！  
夏油杰看着手里的支配者开始变形，手心的冷汗开始不断渗出。  
毕竟这是他当上执行官……不，在公安就职开始都没有遇过的超高犯罪指数！  
仅仅是因为亲人的离世绝对不可能对少年造成这么大的伤害，但是这犯罪指数又是怎么回事？  
“杰！”五条悟的声音把夏油杰从短暂的思考拉了出来，“别开枪，他不是虎杖悠仁！”  
“你竟然会知道？”身下的“虎杖悠仁”轻笑道，“啊，你这眼睛，蛮漂亮的。”  
“什……”  
然后，五条悟看见了他此生难忘的画面。  
“虎杖悠仁”脸上的纹身慢慢褪去，眼睛的颜色也从暗红变回了原本的金褐色。  
待到纹身全部褪去，眼角下那多出来的两只眼睛也只剩下两道疤痕后，真正的虎杖悠仁醒了过来。  
虎杖悠仁望了望正将自己的手反扣在身后的五条悟，脸上写满了迷茫和不知所措。  
“诶……？我为什么会……在……这……”  
话还没说完，虎杖悠仁失去了意识，晕倒在地。  
「对象的威胁判定已更新。犯罪指数25，非执行对象，扳机将被锁定。」  
“悟……”  
“怎么了，杰。”  
“犯罪指数……更新了。”  
夏油杰看着支配者重新变形后，枪身泛着警告的红，不敢相信。  
这到底……发生了什么事？

虎杖悠仁是在矫正设施的特殊房间醒过来的。  
醒来时，他身上穿着一身纯白的病号服——据说住在矫正中心的潜在犯们都是这么穿的。  
他住的地方很显然不是一般的矫正设施，这里四面八方都是白色的墙，他躺在一张宽敞的单人床上——连床单都是白色的——不远处有一个小桌子和一张椅子，床的前方是一扇银色的铁门。  
铁门的银白色，和这四周的白色，怎么看都很容易让人产生一种身处另一空间的错觉。  
虎杖悠仁如八丈金刚一般摸不着头脑，他只记得自己回到家后太累了所以在沙发上睡着了，却没想到一醒来就身处于陌生的地方  
对了，他还有短暂的清醒，他记得他看见了一个白发蓝眸的男子——  
思绪到这里被打断，铁门发出的刺耳声响把虎杖悠仁吓了一跳。在这密闭无声的空间里，突然发出一声巨响，实在是太吓人了。  
五条悟戴着墨镜出现在门前，见虎杖悠仁一已经醒了，有些意外的笑了笑。  
“嗨，虎杖悠仁。”他自然地和虎杖悠仁打招呼，“我是五条悟，公安局刑事课一系的监视官。”说罢，他伸出手，空无一物的手突然出现五条悟的证件。  
是显示他作为公安的官方证件。  
“五条先生，那个，请问我为什么会在这里呢？”虎杖悠仁有些紧张地问道。  
“就是因为——你要被判死刑了。”

Tbc


End file.
